


мандарины

by Tenement_Funster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Chronological, lots of tangerines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenement_Funster/pseuds/Tenement_Funster
Summary: Кагеяма просто наслаждался, слушая их голоса и думая, что быть мандариновым мальчиком очень даже неплохо, несмотря на то, что оранжевый цвет не очень уж ему и нравился. Ему нравились Куними, Киндаичи и мандариновый вкус – этого было достаточно.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	мандарины

**Author's Note:**

> Перечитывая всё это сейчас, я не могу сказать, что это лучшее из того что я делала, но. Я слишком люблю этих мальчиков. СЛИШКОМ. Именно поэтому мне хочется опубликовать эту работу. Стэньте куникинкаге ♡

– Ты похож на мандарин, – сказал Кагеяма Хинате однажды. Шоё не был уверен, стоило ли ему оскорбиться или посмеяться. На всякий случай, он сделал не слишком обиженное лицо, прежде чем ответить.

– Мандарины обычно яркие, вкусные, сочные, свежие, пахнут приятно, напоминают о празднике и радуют всех вокруг, – Хината сбросил сумку с плеча, облизываясь.

– Тебе бы на рынке работать, – засмеялся стоящий рядом Суга, заставляя Хинату вспыхнуть. 

– Я бы у такого не купил ничего, – хмыкнул Цукишима. 

– Да. Именно об этих мандаринах я говорю, – невозмутимо ответил Кагеяма, потирая плечо и закрывая шкафчик.

– Тогда спасибо, – удивлённо произнёс Шоё, кидая взгляд на дверь раздевалки.

– Ненавижу мандарины. А они меня, – всё тем же тоном сказал Кагеяма и вышел из комнаты. Хината удивлённо посмотрел ему вслед, а затем бросился за ним, крича что-то о том, что Тобио определённо сошёл с ума и обычные фрукты никак не могут его ненавидеть.

Сугавара не сдерживал смеха, прежде чем выйти вслед за ними. 

/

Никого не удивляли одинаковые повязки на плечах Куними и Киндаичи. Они никогда не старались показывать метку всем подряд, но всем было ясно, что они – соулмейты. А попытки чем-нибудь скрыть метку были вполне естественны и до, и после встречи родственных душ. В конце концов, это было личным делом каждого человека, поэтому никто особо не приставал.

– Мандарины, – пожал плечами Киндаичи, а Куними кивнул. Не афишировать – не значит скрывать ото всех. Коганегава восхищённо пискнул и побежал расспрашивать других. Цукишима странно посмотрел в их сторону, но ничего не сказал.

Куними зевнул, думая, что чертовски давно не ел мандаринов.

/

Они сидели на холодной парковой скамейке, у Киндаичи нелепо съехала шапка, Куними спрятал нос в шарфе, а Кагяема откинулся на спинку скамьи, вглядываясь в темнеющее небо. Киндаичи чистил мандарины, упрямо не слушая предложений оставить это на потом и надеть перчатки.

Ютаро вложил в ладони Кагеямы и Куними несколько долек. Кагеяма взглядом поймал его счастливую улыбку, когда Киндаичи одним движением закинул кусочек в рот. Акира наоборот не спешил, на его лице улыбка была лёгкой, почти незаметной. Чувствуя на языке мандариновый вкус, Кагеяма закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что он счастлив.

До встречи с Куними, Кагеяма и Киндаичи не питали страсти к мандаринам. Акира их обожал. Поэтому они стали покупать их чаще, заходить в магазины специально за тремя штуками, а потом есть их на улице. Киндаичи любил чистить мандарины для них и даже обижался, если ему этого не давали.

Акира смог подсадить их обоих на эти цитрусовые за несколько месяцев. Кагеяма не заметил как начал называть их своей любимой едой, Ютаро пропустил момент, когда запах мандаринов начал заставлять его улыбаться. Куними только смеялся, когда они на это жаловались, а потом предлагал пойти купить ещё несколько штук. Они не видели причин отказываться.

Продавщица ласково называла их мандариновыми мальчиками, заставляя Киндаичи хохотать. Кагеяма тоже думал, что не очень уж им и подходит это прозвище, но оно было приятным и отдавало теплом на сердце.

Ютаро обычно рассказывал обо всём, что произошло за день, пока они шли до парка с фруктами в руках. Кагеяма и Куними предпочитали слушать, хотя Куними иногда подключался к разговору более активно. Кагеяма просто наслаждался, слушая их голоса и думая, что быть мандариновым мальчиком очень даже неплохо, несмотря на то, что оранжевый цвет не очень уж ему и нравился. Ему нравились Куними, Киндаичи и мандариновый вкус – этого было достаточно.

/

Кто именно предложил пройтись чуть дальше, чем обычно, Кагеяма не знал. Почему на это согласилась вся команда, а главное – он сам, Кагеяма не понимал. Но тем не менее пошёл – все они пошли. А потом решили зайти в небольшой магазин, потому что Нишиноя захотел пить.

На этот раз за кассой стоял продавец. Он не очень интересовался посетителями, следя только за тем, чтобы они ничего не сломали и не украли. Кагеяма стоял поодаль от взъерошенного Нишинои, бесцельно рассматривая прилавки, поэтому чуть не пропустил момент, когда вся толпа поспешила расплачиваться. В прочем, по-настоящему пропустить этот момент было почти невозможно – волейболисты не привыкли быть тихими. Парень за кассой раздражённо шикнул на них, а дверь сзади него открылась.

Из неё вышла женщина, видимо, привлечённая шумом. Брови её были нахмурены, и вся команда смущённо притихла под её взглядом. Когда она посмотрела на Кагеяму, на лице её отразилось узнавание.

– Кого-то ты мне напоминаешь, – она чуть прищурилась, разглядывая его. Кагеяма неловко повёл плечами.

– Признайся, Бакаяма, ты однажды разгромил этот магазин, – радостно улыбаясь непонятно чему, завопил Хината, отчего на него зашипели все, кому не лень.

– Нет, тупица, – закатил глаза Кагеяма, – Я просто часто заходил сюда после занятий в средней школе.

Хозяйка магазина улыбнулась.

– Я вспомнила тебя, – она вытащила из ящика три мандарина, придирчиво их разглядела, а потом протянула Кагеяме, – Платить не надо, но только в этот раз, – она добродушно усмехнулась, – Мандариновый мальчик.

Кагеяма поклонился ей, прежде чем вся команда попрощалась и вышла из магазина.

– Ты же говорил, что ненавидишь мандарины. И что ещё за мандариновый мальчик? – любопытно начал спрашивать его Хината, едва они оказались на улице.

– Отстань, тупица, – буркнул Тобио, рассеяно сжимая в руках три цитруса. От упоминания уже забытого прозвища его окатило волной тепла, а внутри тихо запульсировала боль. Он крикнул команде, что не пойдёт дальше, аккуратно ссыпал фрукты в свою сумку и побежал к ближайшей остановке, прежде чем кто-то успел вставить хоть слово.

Автобус пришёл быстро.

/

Киндаичи бросил грустный взгляд на магазин, надеясь, что Куними этого не увидел. Кагеяма снова остался в спортзале. Он всё реже стал возвращаться с ними домой, всё реже стал слушать их, всё чаще стал кричать. Ютаро сжал губы. Мандаринов не хотелось, хотелось Кагеяму – прежнего Кагеяму – рядом.

Того Кагеяму, который однажды сказал, что счастье на вкус как мандарины, а на ощупь – как ощущение чужих ладоней в своих руках.

Тогда покраснели все трое, но каждый не смог не согласиться. «Тогда могу я держать вас за руки?» – стараясь игнорировать пунцовые щёки, пробормотал Ютаро. Куними робко вложил свою ладонь в его, а Кагеяма сделал тоже самое, отводя взгляд в сторону.

«Всегда, когда захочешь»

Киндаичи хотел прямо сейчас. Хотел как прежде встать в центре и переплести свои пальцы с пальцами Акиры и Тобио, кривя губы в неловкой, но счастливой улыбке от осознания того, что у них на плечах мандарины. Ведь они на вкус как счастье.

Может и были когда-то, но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда Кагеяма выбрал быть не мандариновым мальчиком, а королём. Ютаро бы очень хотел зайти в магазин, купить фруктов и сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось.

– Идём дальше, – тихо сказал Куними. Акира улыбнулся уголками губ, но глаза его были грустными, – Мы должны идти дальше.

Киндаичи кивнул, чувствуя, что речь о чём-то большем, чем поход домой.

«Знаешь, – в слезах шептал ему Акира позже, намного позже, – мне кажется, меня тошнит от мандаринов».

/

Кагеяма медленно шёл к дому Куними. Не потому что не торопился – потому что отчаянно хотел дать себе больше времени, не зная, что ему следует сделать.

Выходя из-за угла, он понял, что его попытки отсрочить задумку оказались тщетными. Куними и Киндаичи шли ему навстречу, поджав губы и настороженно переглядываясь.

– Чего ты хочешь? – подойдя, спросил Ютаро, а Акира за его спиной скрестил руки на груди.

Кагеяма опустил взгляд. Он замешкался, доставая из сумки мандарины и вытягивая их вперёд. Голова его была всё так же опущена, лишая Тобио возможности увидеть лица соулмейтов. Он мог только почувствовать, как недоверчивым движением из его рук забирают цитрусы.

– Я хочу держать вас за руки.

**Author's Note:**

> Мальчики поговорили и у них всё хорошо, счастье снова на вкус как мандарины, продавщица снова называет их этим прозвищем, а ещё они сняли с плеч повязки. Эти дети заслужили быть счастливыми  
> Спасибо за прочтение, стрекозки ♡


End file.
